Hitomi
Hitomi is the only female Exo-Force member. She is the daughter of Sensei Keiken. LEGO.com Description PERSONALITY Divided: with her teammates, she is smart and smart-mouthed; a risk-taker who feels she has something to prove. With Sensei Keiken, she becomes more formal and withdrawn, though she may be prone to outbursts if pushed too far. A skilled mechanic, but more interested in martial arts and battle machine piloting than technical work these days. BACKGROUND Granddaughter of Sensei Keiken, Hitomi showed an aptitude for mechanical work from an early age. She was also a very daring and courageous young girl. When the first robot rebellion broke out, she begged to be allowed to fight, even though she was much too young at the time. Her grandfather refused. In the intervening time between the two robot wars, Hitomi got a job working with Keiken and Ryo to design the new battle machines that would be used by EXO-FORCE. She dreamed of someday piloting a battle machine herself, although she knew Keiken would never approve that. Knowing that the ranks were thin after the battle of Sentai Fortress, she went again to Keiken to ask for the chance to help defend humanity. Keiken finally gave in, allowing her to serve as a guard at the Golden City Tower. Since the city was so heavily defended, Keiken reasoned she would not be in too much danger there. But Hitomi trained in secret, honing her hand-to-hand and sword fighting skills, as wel as her knowledge of battle machine operation. During a fierce robot attack, she had the opportunity to commandeer an untested battle machine, the Blazing Falcon. Using it to defeat the robots, her heroism left Keiken no choice but to make her a full member of EXO-FORCE. Hitomi is smart and capable. She has a respectful relationship with Hikaru, a friendly (and cheerfully competitive) one with Ha-Ya-To, and a sibling-like affection for Ryo. Her relationship is a little more strained with Takeshi, as he believes women should not be in combat. She does not make a spectacle of her familial relationship to EXO-FORCE’s leader. In public, she addresses him as Sensei Keiken (or Keiken Sensei in the Japanese style) and expects (in fact, insists) that she will be treated like any other pilot on the team. In private conversation, she will call him Grandfather, though she may use his formal title when angry. Hitomi was very surprised to discover after Sensei Keiken’s capture that he had left her in charge of EXO-FORCE in the event of his absence or incapacitation. She is not entirely sure whether this is due to his respect for her ability, simple nepotism, or her grandfather’s last-ditch effort to keep her out of combat. In truth, it’s probably a bit of all three…but mostly the first one. QUOTE “Grandfather did WHAT!? Oh, this had better not be some plot to keep me out of all the action!” FAVORITE BATTLE MACHINE Blazing Falcon | align="left" valign="top"| |- | align="left" colspan="3" valign="top"| Gallery Hitomi.jpg Hitomi 2.jpg Category:Exo-Force Category:Named Minifigure Category:Heroes Category:Minifigures introduced in 2007